


The Monster

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e002 Living Pictures, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e015 The Play's The Thing, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e030 Slightly Duped, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e044 Vanity Thy Name is Mermaid, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e055 Frau Brumhandel, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7005178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. A young James Hook finds himself in a dark world and near a nasty creature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Monster

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

James Hook opened his eyes and sat up. He trembled after he was in a dark world. ‘’Mum? Jasper? Are you here?’’ Red eyes materialized in shadows before he trembled. He shrieked the minute he saw a grin with sharp teeth. 

James woke up and shrieked for a long time. He eventually saw Jasper and their mother near his bed. He trembled in her arms as Jasper scowled. 

The nine-year-old boy’s mother walked out of the room. 

Jasper grinned at James. ‘’You are not going to wake me up again, little brother.’’

James trembled another time.

The monster still grinned. 

 

The End


End file.
